Reminiscing
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Roxas mengenang kembali salah satu saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya bersama Sora. SoraXRoxas. RnR fic drabble XD


**Fic drabble**

**Yaaaayyyy**

**Sora X Roxas FTW**

**XDDDDD**

**Enjoy the fun **

**XD**

**KH is not mine.**

**Reminiscing**

Seseorang pernah bertanya padaku.

"_Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"_

Dan aku menjawab, _"Tentu saja."_

"_Apa kau yakin?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

Orang itu pasti kecewa pada jawabanku. Aku tahu itu.

Aku sedang duduk di sofa bersama pacarku yang lucu sambil mengenang kembali kata-kata orang itu. Kami duduk berdekatan, dia memangkuku seperti anak kecil. Tapi dia adalah pacarku, jadi tidak apa-apa jika kami duduk seperti ini. Lagipula, ini rumahnya dan orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah.

"Hei, Roxas kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah melihatku memperhatikannya seperti zombie.

Aku memalingkan wajah darinya. "Tidak apa…"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus pipi kiriku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku.

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong…"

Kudengar dia menghela nafas kemudian menangkup kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menarik kepalaku lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku memejamkan mata, kedua tangannku bergerak ke punggungnya untuk meremas pakaiannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan dia menyudahi ciuman itu. Dia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum. Aku mengerutkan bibir, menyembunyikan wajah dengan cara menunduk, dan memeluknya.

"Dasar aneh," katanya.

"Kau juga aneh," balasku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengelusi bahunya dengan wajahku. "Sora."

"Hmm, ya ya," balas Sora. Dia menepuk dan mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata.

Mungkin aneh di mata orang lain. Bahwa kami, dua orang pria saling mencintai. Namun cinta kami bukan suatu kebohongan. Cinta kami nyata! Kami saling mencintai dan berjanji akan selalu mencintai apapun yang terjadi.

Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu.

Waktu itu, kami masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Dia adalah murid tetangga dari kelas sebelah. Aku bertemu dengannya saat MOS dan aku pikir, dia cukup menarik. Aku tahu aku memang tidak normal dan aku malah berpikir, bahwa lebih baik melupakan Sora saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku selalu dapat melihat bayangan gelap dari postur tubuhnya, rambut coklat jabrik tidak rapi miliknya, mata biru seperti langit cerah, dan kulitnya yang terbakar matahari. Aku terus mengaguminya namun berpura-pura tidak mengaguminya.

Kelas 2 adalah masa-masa paling indah dalam hidupku. Sora mulai mendekatiku. Dia sering mampir ke kelasku untuk bercakap-cakap dengan teman-teman lain dan sesekali, dia melirikku. Aku juga sering meliriknya dan tersipu malu setelah kami bertatap mata tanpa sengaja. Kami juga sering berbicara walaupun, aku selalu menanggapinya dengan ekspresi agak dingin. Aku tidak mau, jika perasaanku sesungguhnya terhadapnya terlihat. Dia bercerita tentang dirinya dan aku juga bercerita tentang diriku padanya. Tentang aku yang suka dunia hiburan dan bermimpi menjadi penyanyi.

Lalu seseorang mulai mengirim surat berisi puisi cinta atau lirik lagu cinta padaku. Orang itu juga mengirim hadiah-hadiah kepadaku. Seperti setangkai bunga plastik, sekotak coklat murahan, atau gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang yang sedang membawa sebuah hati bertuliskan "I Love You".

Dan diam-diam aku berharap, Sora-lah yang telah mengirimkannya padaku.

Tapi, aku pikir aku pasti terlalu berharap. Mungkin yang mengirimnya adalah orang sinting yang sedang menjahiliku. Atau teman sekelas yang sedang mengolok-olokku karena tidak pernah punya pacar.

Jadi aku membuang semua itu.

Namun, surat-surat dan hadiah-hadiah itu terus berdatangan.

Suatu hari, saat aku sedang menuju restoran favoritku, aku melihat Sora sedang berdiri di depan pintunya dengan gayanya yang khas. Dia menyapaku sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang besar. Aku menyapanya balik. Dia bilang, dia melihatku sering mampir ke restoran itu jadi dia ingin mencoba membeli makanan di sana. Wajahnya merah saat mengatakan itu.

Kami memesan makanan dan makan bersama. Aku sempat berharap, sesuatu akan terjadi padaku dan Sora. Tapi, ah bodohnya aku. Lalu setelah itu, dia mengantarku pulang. Sesampai di depan rumah, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan memberinya sebuah senyum. Dia terlihat sangat tersipu. Aku masuk ke rumah lalu naik ke kamarku. Dari jendela, aku melihat Sora berjalan sambil melompat-lompat. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Rasa sukaku padanya semakin bertambah.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Hubunganku dengan Sora semakin akrab. Kami jadi sering bersama saat jam istirahat, mengerjakan soal-soal di buku, mendiskusikan pelajaran-pelajaran yang telah diajarkan di kelasku tapi belum diajarkan di kelasnya, dan kami juga selalu pulang bersama. Sora selalu mengantarku pulang dan itu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman.

Suatu hari, sebuah surat datang. Surat itu diletakan di kolong mejaku seperti surat-surat lainnya. Aku mengeluarkannya dan memperhatikannya. Surat itu agak berbeda dari surat-surat sebelumnya. Amplopnya putih dan terlihat mahal dengan perekat berbentuk hati merah jambu di tengahnya. Surat itu juga harum, sangat berbeda dari surat-surat sebelumnya. Aku membuka perekatnya lalu mengeluarkan kertas warna merah jambu dari dalamnya dan membaca.

_Dear Roxas_

_Aku sudah lama mengagumimu._

_Di mataku, kau sangatlah sempurna._

_Aku selalu memikirkan tentang dirimu setiap malam._

_Aku ingin kau ada di sisiku setiap hari._

_Hari Jumat nanti, temui aku di Taman Kota._

_Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun._

_Axel_

Axel? Ah, dia adalah model terkenal itu! Super idola Axel Garland! Aku sangat mengidolakannya dan kenyataan bahwa dia satu sekolah denganku, membuatku merasa sangat beruntung! Dan aku semakin merasa beruntung karena dia ingin menemuiku secara pribadi di Taman Kota. Aku bahagia sekali!

Dan tanpa sadar, aku memeluk surat itu di dadaku. Wajahku terasa panas dan aku yakin, pasti sangat merah.

Tanpa sadar, waktu itu aku telah melukai hati Sora.

Dia mengatakan itu padaku setelah kami jadian.

Lucu, ya?

Hari Jumat pun tiba. Sepulang sekolah, tanpa menunggu Sora, aku langsung melesat ke Taman Kota. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Axel! Aku akan minta dia menandatangani buku harianku atau mungkin foto bersama. Aku sangat tidak sabar!

Begitu sampai di Taman Kota, aku melihat Axel telah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Dia memilih tempat berpemandangan cantik; di dekat air mancur. Dia menyapaku dan aku segera melesat ke tempatnya. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengutarakan semua yang ingin kuutarakan. Dia menandatangani buku harianku yang telah kusiapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi setelah itu dia bilang,

"Kau akan dapat lebih dari sebuah tanda tangan, Roxy."

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia memegang tanganku, meremasnya agak kuat dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain bergerak ke pipiku.

Lalu dia mencium keningku.

Aku sangat terkejut dan hampir berteriak kaget!

Super idola Axel baru saja mencium keningku!

Aku sangat tersipu. Amat sangat tersipu.

Lalu dia menatap mataku masih sambil memegang tanganku.

Dia bilang, "Aku menyukaimu, Roxas. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Jadilah pacarku."

Oh, wajahku semakin merah tanpa batas! Tapi aku tidak bingung harus menjawab apa.

Hanya satu orang yang dapat memiliki hatiku.

"Maaf, Axel. Aku memang mengidolakanmu, tapi hanya sebagai idola. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, aku menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu."

Wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa. Aku memasukan buku harianku ke dalam tas lalu beranjak pergi. "Maaf, ya?"

Sayup-sayup kudengar, "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Saat berjalan, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa bersalah. Namun itu lebih baik daripada membohongi diri sendiri. Aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang dan tanpa disebut pun, kau pasti tahu.

Orang itu adalah…

"Roxas!"

Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya berlari mendekatiku. "Sora?"

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Dia membungkuk sambil bertopang pada lututnya. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, dia menatapku.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Heheheehh, aku mengikutimu."

"? ? ! !" wajahku berubah sangat merah. Dia mengikutiku? Apa tadi dia lihat yang Axel lakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir aku menyukai Axel? Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir aku dan Axel sudah pacaran? Hancurlah sudah kehidupan cintaku…

"Kau menemui Axel ya?"

"I-iya…" jawabku takut-takut.

"Wajahnya lucu sekali setelah kau bilang bahwa kau tidak menyukainya. Hahahaa," kata Sora dibarengi sebuah tawa lucu. Kami sedang berada di trotoar di depan sebuah toko besar dan banyak orang sedang berjalan di sana. Mereka memperhatikan Sora, mungkin sambil berpikir, 'Kenapa dia tertawa?'

"J-jadi kau…"

"Aku kagum sekali waktu kau bilang begitu padanya."

Wajahku memerah lagi.

"Dan aku juga agak kecewa karena kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai." Suaranya pelan dan kecewa.

Kau tidak tahu, bahwa orang yang kusukai adalah dirimu…

"Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku."

Dia bergerak cepat. Sangat cepat untuk menangkap bibirku. Aku melebarkan mata. Eh, Sora menciumku? Ini mimpi ya? Aku dicium oleh Sora? Idola hatiku?

Semakin banyak orang memperhatikan kami dan bergidik melihat aksi Sora.

Namun aku menikmatinya, menikmati ciuman kejutan dari Sora.

Dia melepas bibirnya dari bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu, Roxas. Maaf aku tadi menciummu agak kasar." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu tertawa lirih agak kecewa.

"Dasar bodoh," kataku. Air mataku tumpah. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"Eh?" dia menatapku. "Kau menangis?"

"Dasar Sora bodoh," lanjutku. Aku sangat terharu sampai tidak bisa mengatakan yang lainnya. Aku segera memeluknya, mengelusi dadanya dengan pipiku. "Aku…aku juga mencintaimu, Sora."

"B-benarkah?" suaranya bergetar.

"Benar."

Dia melepas pelukanku lalu memandang wajahku yang basah oleh air mata. "Tapi kau tadi bilang, kau menyukai orang lain."

"Orang yang kusukai itu kamu, Sora. Aku menolak Axel karena aku menyukaimu dan hanya kaulah yang dapat memiliki hatiku."

"Oh, sungguh? Oh, Tuhan! Oh, Dewa dan Dewi di Surga!" dia gantian yang memelukku sambil mengusap rambutku. Semakin banyak orang memperhatikan kami dan semakin bergidik. Kami berpelukan selama beberapa detik kemudian saling bertatap mata. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" ujar Sora. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja!"

Dan kami berciuman sekali lagi.

"Roxas?" Sora memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Dari tadi aku lihat kau seperti sedang menghayal sesuatu," ujarnya sambil mengelusi rambutku. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mengingat kembali saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku," jawabku. Sora tersenyum.

"Oh, kau ini," katanya agak lucu. Dia memencet ujung hidungku yang membuatku mengernyit lucu. Aku balas memencet hidungnya dan kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

Inilah kehidupan cinta kami. Agak aneh, tapi lucu.

Aku mencintaimu, Sora.

**FIN**

**HAahaa drabble buluk.**

**C U Next Time**

**© CFS**


End file.
